It Just Happened
by CanadianReba
Summary: Kathryn gets some surprising news from the Doctor which involves Chakotay and ultimately Seven of Nine also.


Chakotay stands outside Kathryn's quarters, briefly unsure if he should ring the chime or not. The Doctor had said that it could take some of the crew longer to recover from the incident on Sintasa IV than others. Kathryn wouldn't let herself be one of those few that take longer he reminded himself as he lifts his hand. A minute later the door opened, revealing dimly lit quarters. Leaning forward he takes a step inside. "Kathryn?"

"Is everything alright Chakotay?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice. He rarely bothers her when she isn't on duty.

"Voyager is fine. I came to check on her Captain."

"The Captain is fine also Chakotay. Thank you for your concern."

"You've been looking tired the past few days."

"I haven't been sleeping well some nights." She pauses then looks down at her hands, her voice dropping softly. "I keep thinking about that planet."

"You couldn't have known we would get ambushed like that." Kathryn quickly looked up when she caught the awkwardness in Chakotay's words. Lifting the corner of her mouth she felt bad for the man standing before her. He loved her with his whole heart and it touched her deeply, knowing how devoted he is to her. Taking a step forward she places her hand gently on his bicep. "Yes, but I said this before and I will say it again. I wouldn't have been able to deal with the situation as well as I did without you at my side."

The silence between the Captain and First Officer is long and the air crackles with unseen electricity between them. Finally he clears his throat and takes a step back to put space between them before he tries something again. "Well, if you say everything is alright then I will leave you alone for the night."

"Chakotay, wait." He stops walking and turns to face her again. "Your concern about me is unwarranted but appreciated." Her hand suddenly comes up to her throat and she rubs it gently as she feels a cold sweat come over her.

"Kathryn you're lying to me." She silently looks at him, not trusting herself to speak. "About being okay. You've just lost all your colour."

"Nausea. I think I will go lay down. Thank you for dropping by Chakotay." She saw him out, then headed for her bedroom.

The following day she seems more like herself as she steps out of the Turbolift, looking around the Bridge, pausing briefly before making her way down to her chair. When she reaches it, Chakotay stands up with a smile to her and waits for her to take her seat before sitting down again in his own chair. "Repairs are well underway and the crew are getting back to their routines with ship duties. I think that by the end of the week everything will be completely back to normal."

"That's good to hear." Kathryn let out a small sigh as she leaned back in her chair, resting both arms on the armrests and crossing her legs. She won't admit it aloud, but it felt good to be out of the sector of space they just went through and knowing that the enemy is far behind them.

"so is that". Kathryn looks to her left and lifts an eyebrow ever so slightly as she looks at Chakotay. Dropping his voice he looks back at her with a smile of amusement. "The sigh." Letting out a soft chuckle she looks straight ahead again. Today is definitely going to be a good day.

By mid-morning Kathryn couldn't handle just sitting on the Bridge anymore knowing she had a pile of reports sitting on her desk waiting to be dealt with. That's the excuse she would use anyways if anyone questions her. Truth is she was starting to feel under the weather again today. As the day progressed and the pile of reports grew smaller, Kathryn felt worse and worse. A couple of times she actually had to stop reading, thinking she might physically be sick. While she was in her private restroom splashing cold water on her face she heard the door to her ready room open. Grabbing a towel she quickly pats her face dry. "Kathryn?" Chakotay calls out just as she steps into view. "Oh sorry I should have rang first."

"It's okay Chakotay. What do you need?"

"I was going to see if you are too busy to take an afternoon break."

"Afternoon break? What time is it?"

"almost 1600 hours. You look pale. Is everything alright?"

Kathryn nods up and down slowly, not wanting to move her head too quickly due to the lingering nausea. "busy report day apparently. Have a seat." She indicates the couch on the upper level.

"Actually I thought we could go somewhere else on the ship. The messhall perhaps. You've been locked up in here for most of the shift."

"I really do have a lot of work to get through still Chakotay."

"It will still be here after our break. Have you eaten anything since breakfast this morning?" Her silence is all the answer he needs. "I rest my case. We're going to the messhall. Now."

"No." Her voice is firm. "I will take a break, I will even give in and eat something, but we stay here." After another moment's pause Chakotay nods his head and takes a seat in the upper area. Kathryn goes over to the replicator and orders two bowls of soup.

By the evening Kathryn is feeling better again and she decides to take a little time for herself and books an hour on the holodeck.

Meanwhile Chakotay is concerned about Kathryn's health. She might think she's fooling everyone but he knows her well enough now to notice when she isn't eating properly and the change in palour of her face. "Computer activate EMH"

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency"

"No emergency Doctor. I was just wondering when the last time was that you spoke to her about not feeling well medically."

"Commander, you of all people should know that the Captain never comes to me for medical treatment unless it is a matter of life and death, or a direct order by me. What is the issue this time with her health?"

"I'm concerned about her general health. I believe she is wearing herself down again. Working long hours, not eating properly, not getting the proper sleep. I have also noticed lately that she loses colour to her face, paling. Last night she mentioned being nauseous. I haven't read or heard stories about other crew members coming down with any minor illnesses."

"Have you confronted her about this?"

"Yes and she brushed it off like nothing is wrong. I know her though Doctor. Something is up with her."

"She didn't tell you what's causing her sickness?"

"Were you not listening to what I just said? She brushed me off like she always does when she's trying to get rid of me. I won't let her this time though."

"Well she'll tell you if she wants you to know."

The Doctor's words are unlike him, and Chakotay knows it. "You know why she is sick. As the First Officer should know why also in case it is something that is contagious or life threatening."

"I can assure you that it is neither contagious nor is it life threatening. However I cannot tell you why she is ill because of patient/Doctor confidentiality."

"Doctor!"

"I am sworn to secrecy and I will not break that oath Commander. Now if there is nothing else you need me for, I have other things to do. Good evening." Chakotay wanted to shout that no he won't leave until he gets answers; but he also knows the EMH won't give in so Chakotay finally turns and leaves.

Kathryn slowly steps out of her bathtub and grabs her towel, beginning to dry off her body. When she hears her computer terminal chime, she quickly grabs her bathrobe and slips into it while walking to her desk. "Captain, please turn to your emergency medical channel" a voice says in the empty room.

"Janeway here Doctor. What's going on?"

"Captain, I felt it is my duty to inform you that Commander Chakotay left Sickbay a short time ago after coming to see me, wondering if you had come here regarding your falling sick."

"Chakotay came to see you to ask if I had come to you because I don't feel well?"

"Yes that is correct." Kathryn lets out a heavy sigh and closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingertips, hoping the pressure will help ebb the pain forming in her head.

"What did you say to him?"

"That if you wanted him to know why you are ill you would let him know yourself. I also told him that I wouldn't break my oath of the patient/doctor confidentiality rule."

Kathryn nods her head. "Thank you Doctor."

"Captain why have you not told him? He has a right to know, especially since he is…."

"….my First Officer. Yes Doctor I know and I agree. I will let him know when the time is right. Until then, my health is my business alone. Same as it has always been."

"Very well Captain. Good night." The screen goes black and Kathryn leans back in her chair, resting her head on the top as she closed her eyes and tried to organize her mind. After an hour of light meditation Kathryn knows what she needs to do.

Seven of Nine is in the Cargo Bay checking to make sure everything is placed just precise and perfect for her picnic event when she sees the doors opening. Looking up she is surprised to see Kathryn come inside. "Captain, I didn't realize Commander Chakotay invited you to join us for our picnic date."

"Picnic _date?_" Kathryn tried to hide the surprise she is feeling. That would explain the reason for the dimmed lighting, burning candles, and wine glasses.

"That is what it is called when two people dine together while trying to recreate a romantic atmosphere is it not?"

"I guess it is, yes. I actually came here to talk to the Commander but it is okay. I can talk with him later." Kathryn felt her stomach tighten at the mere thought of him and _her_ together.

"Captain!" Hearing the deep velvety voice turned Kathryn's insides to mush. It also caught her by surprise and she spun around quickly, wishing she hadn't done so at that particular time. Chakotay of course, noticed the change in her immediately. "Seven would you please give us a moment to talk in private? Thanks."

"No, don't let me keep you from your date Chakotay. I will find you later. I just wanted to talk to you about something." He knows if he doesn't take this chance right now, he won't get her again so he takes a leap of faith. "Seven, please." After the blonde leaves them, Chakotay takes charge. "computer seal doors to Cargo Bay 1. No entry without my permission."

"computer belay that order!" The glare Kathryn gives him is hard but he ignores it. He just stands there watching her too, refusing to budge. Finally she breaks the silence. "you have a date, don't let me keep you any longer from enjoying it." She turns to leave but he steps in front of her, blocking the way to the door.

"I went to talk to the Doctor. I'm concerned about you Kathryn. You are looking tired, and are constantly nauseated at the same times every day. I want to know what's going on right now and don't try telling me you are fine because the Doctor confirmed that there is something going on with you but he refuses to say what it is."

"It's nothing serious if that is what you're worried about."

"I should at least know what is wrong. I am your First Officer. What if something were to happen to you?"

"then you would take over Command and I would be tended to by the Doctor. It's happened before and it is bound to happen again. I have things to do. I will see you in the morning." He still refuses to move. "Do I have to throw you in the Brig for mutiny or refusing a direct order from your Captain?"

"If that's what it takes, yes." Tired of fighting with him, she gives in and finally tells him what she went to the Doctor about.

"Commander is the setting or food not to your liking? I followed Neelix's instructions as he gave them to me."

"No Seven, everything is wonderful. I need to talk to you about something though."

"You don't need to apologize for putting our date off while you talked to the Captain. I understand. Enough talk about her now though, let's enjoy our date." Seven takes a strawberry and tries to feed it to Chakotay.

"I'm sorry Seven I can't do this." He takes her wrist and stops her. "It's not fair to you."

"What do you mean Chakotay?"

"I know we have only had a couple dates but we must stop."

"what have I done wrong Chakotay?"

"Nothing Seven. You have done nothing wrong. I have. I can't explain exactly why, but I will say that it has something to do with being stranded on Sintasa IV. Something happened while I was there, and I have to take care of it. I can't say anything more other than that but you will find out soon why. I'm sorry to do this but I have an obligation to everyone, especially Captain Janeway."

"I don't understand."

"You will Seven, very soon you will. I need to go. Thank you for dinner." Chakotay stands and leaves, feeling bad for just dumping the Borg like he did, but he knows in his heart it is the right thing to do.

Two months later, Seven still hadn't figured out the reason as to why Chakotay had broken off their new relationship. She didn't believe in taking gossip as truth so she didn't pay any attention to it when she heard it running through the ship.

It had been a particularly troubling day for her because she had been ordered to do tasks she thought were below her standards and also had to cancel her singing lesson with the Doctor. When she entered the Airponics Bay she didn't expect anyone else to be there. The voices were soft and being the curious humanoid/Borg that she is, she had to find out who the couple was in the room with her. Softly and quietly she made her way to the back of the room and hid behind a stack of supplies so she wouldn't be seen.

"I can't believe I let her get to me the way she did. It's not like we haven't butted heads before, and this time really wasn't any different than any of the others when we first severed her from the Collective, but for some reason today I had a lot of trouble keeping my temper under control. Chakotay I raised my voice to her. Loudly." Kathryn let out a sigh and rested her hands on her hips, pressing her fingertips into the lower part of her back massaging it.

"Do you need to sit down Kathryn?" Chakotay asked with a slight furrow to his brow.

"Maybe for a few minutes" she agrees with a nod. Taking her arm, he walks her over to a bench then helps her to sit. She lets out a little grunt as she lowers herself down, using him and the bench for balance. "Thanks." Leaning back against the wall she rests her hands on her stomach. "I still have to get used to the fact that standing up isn't as easy as sitting down. Why did I agree to this Chakotay?"

"Because deep inside you knew that you couldn't get rid of the life of an unplanned outcome that resulted from an unexpected spur of the moment action?"

Kathryn couldn't help but smile as she looked down and gently ran her hands over the swell in her uniform. "I never expected anything like this to have ever turned out this way. I'll probably be thrown out of Starfleet forever when the Admiralty catches wind of this."

"I doubt it." Chakotay smiles tenderly as she places his hands on the swell also, watching the fabric rise and fall in small, smooth ripples. "I mean, we were just using basic survival techniques to stay warm during cold nights on an unknown alien planet."

"The basic survival techniques taught at Starfleet Academy never result in this." Chakotay never answered Kathryn, his eyes transfixed on the actions being performed beneath his hands.

Seven felt a tightening in her stomach and her vision became blurry for a moment. She also felt the need to inhale sharply through her nose. 'Sniffling' she recalls the Doctor calling this action. Why is she suddenly having this reaction to watching her commanding officers? Feeling the sudden need to leave, she stands quickly. During this process she accidentally bumps against a container causing it to fall. The noise it makes when it hits the floor echoes loudly in the large open area.

Chakotay automatically takes the arm of Kathryn which is held out and together they quickly stand, startled by the fact they weren't alone like they had thought. "Seven, I didn't realize you were here." Kathryn says, immediately placing her Captain's mask in place and straightening the jacket of her uniform. Seven wanted to say something but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. This was very unlike her and both Kathryn and Chakotay knew this. Something serious was definitely bothering her. Thinking that it was the events of their day so far, Kathryn decided it would be better if she left and let Chakotay deal with the blonde. "I have things to check on. Good evening Commander. Seven." Kathryn gives Seven a nod as she passes by her, disappearing through the doors to the Airponics bay.

"Seven what is bothering you?" Chakotay asks once they are alone?

"Nothing is bothering me. I am Borg therefore nothing can bother me."

"You are not Borg anymore Seven. You yourself remind everyone of that. Now, what is bothering you? I want to help if I can." His kindness towards her brings back memories of how he treated her during the early part of their relationship, or what she considered was a relationship.

Out of nowhere she lashed out at him angrily. "You want to help_?_ You want to _HELP?"_

"Seven…."

"2 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 17 hours, 37 minutes and 22 seconds ago you informed me that you no longer wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with me and you never ever gave me an understandable reason as to WHY!" The anger in her bright blue eyes was intense. If it were possible, lasers would be firing from them and hitting him directly in his eyes.

Chakotay was stunned. Seven had never acted this way before and he didn't know how exactly to handle her outburst. Perhaps it had something to do with the Borg technology still inside her. "Have you missed any of your appointments lately with the Doctor to make sure all your Borg components are still working properly?"

"I am functioning perfectly fine Commander. You, however, still have not answered my question. What is the reason that you ceased to continue our romantic relationship?"

"If memory serves me right, I told you that the answer would be revealed soon. A week later the reason was given via the Captain's announcement during the Senior staff briefing."

"I remember the announcement clearly. What does that have to do with our discussion now?"

"Everything! You've heard the stories running around the ship as to who it happened with."

"So?"

Chakotay stares at Seven. _'How can she not get what I'm saying? The smartest person on this entire ship, not including the Doctor since technically he's not a person, still can't figure out what the hell I'm saying. How can this be?'_ he silently asks himself while she stares back at him. Taking a deep breath he lets it out slowly while running a hand through his hair before looking her in the eye again. "I guess I'm just going to have to come right out and say it then."

"That would be advisable"

Closing his eyes momentarily, he lets out a heavy sigh to keep his voice controlled. She really knew how to push a person's buttons sometimes. Opening his eyes again he looks directly at her. "Seven, what the people are saying about Captain Janeway and I are true. It's mine, I'm the father."

"and you felt obligated to focus your attention on the unborn child and it's well-being instead of me."

"Not instead of you Seven. It just didn't feel right to me to be in a relationship with you and have the mother of my child be alone."

"She's not alone Commander. She never returned your romantic advances towards her. Just because you managed to impregnate her, does not mean that she shares your romantic interests."

"I don't know how else to explain it Seven. I'm sorry."

"_Commander Chakotay, the away team has arrived back and they have some very interesting things to report."_

"On my way Tuvok. Chakotay out." He apologizes to Seven again then leaves for the briefing room.

As nervous as Kathryn has been with how everyone would deal with the fact that the woman they depend on to get them back home to the Alpha Quadrant is pregnant, she has enjoyed these past 9 months. In the privacy of her own quarters or her ready room she has been able to soak in all the changes she is going through from hormone and biological changes to the actual physical changes of her body as the small life inside her grows and develops itself. Chakotay has made sure that when it is appropriate he has been with her, witnessing these blessed events also, recording the milestones for prosperity. She is doing research on her computer when a call comes in for her. "Captain time for your checkup. Are you going to make me come to you again?"

"No I'm feeling restless so I'll come down there. The walk should make me feel better. See you shortly." When she arrives in Sickbay she isn't surprised to see Chakotay already there waiting for her. "Hello Commander."

"Captain. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. Really I am. I have energy, the baby is always active which means nothing is the matter with it, everyone is working extra hard so I can concentrate on myself, Neelix makes sure I eat well..."

"And obviously it's working. Everyone is talking about how wonderful you are. You haven't had a bad mood swing in weeks."

"Oh really? Have they now?"

"Everything is still good Captain. The baby has dropped down and according to my scans your body has started dilating so it's any time now."

"Thanks Doctor."

Two nights later Kathryn and Chakotay are enjoying an after dinner, quiet stroll through the corridors of Voyager. She has been feeling more restless than usual all day and she was glad to have him with her. Her back is bothering her more now as the night progresses but some of the pain has made it's way around to her side. "Captain, would you like to turn back and return to your quarters?"

Kathryn stops walking and leans against a bulkhead lightly. Shaking her head slightly from side to side she straightens back up, turns around and starts heading towards the nearest turbolift. "No Chakotay, I think maybe I'll head down to Sickbay."

"You mean…."

"Deck 5, Sickbay." The turbolift starts moving. "It's time, I've gone into labour."

"How long ago?"

"I don't know. I just started feeling contractions while we've been walking."

"Chakotay to Sickbay. I'm bringing the Captain in, she believes she is in labour."

"I'll be waiting."

After the comm line is closed Kathryn looks at Chakotay and smiles. "I guess we shouldn't have gone that last extra lap around." He returns the smile and lets out a small laugh.

Chakotay held Kathryn's hand tightly in his while he wiped at her damp forehead and face. "You're almost there, just a bit more. You're doing a great job." The grin on his face literally goes from one ear to the other and his heart is racing with excitement.

"Okay Captain, once more." The Doctor orders from the end of the bed. Kathryn re-adjusts her grip on Chakotay's hand, nods and takes a couple deep breaths before bearing down again, letting Chakotay's other arm support her from behind. She blocks out everything around her and concentrates only on her own body and delivering this baby.

With a gasp she lets out the breath she was holding and leans against Chakotay, panting to catch her breath. Within seconds she hears the most beautiful sound fill the room. "Congratulations, Captain. She's perfect."

The Doctor cleans the baby up, swaddles her and passes her to Kathryn. "You want to make the announcement now or wait until Senior briefing tomorrow morning?" Chakotay asks.

"I'm sure everyone is eagerly waiting to hear the news. You can make the announcement for me."

"Me?"

"You are the father. It's tradition. It's also tradition that the father helps the mother in the night with feedings, diapers, and everything else."

"What are you saying Kathryn?"

"I want you with us."

"I am with you Kathryn."

"I don't mean as my First Officer Chakotay. I mean every night….forever."

Chakotay doesn't know what to say. He just looks at her trying to read her face and at that moment, seeing her laying in the bed holding their newborn daughter, her hair matted and damp with perspiration, a glow on her skin she looks more beautiful than he's ever seen her. Without a word he slowly leans down and kisses her lips, expecting to get a slap on the face. When he feels the palm of her hand gentle on his cheek and her lips kissing him back, he understands exactly what she means.

"computer open a shipwide channel."

_Channel open_

"this is your First Officer speaking. Captain Janeway went into labour earlier this evening and I have just received the wonderful news that we now have a new member of our Voyager family. A healthy baby girl was born tonight, and both she and Captain Janeway are doing fine. Per doctor's orders a minimum of 24 hours of total rest are required. All words of congratulations can be sent to mine or Lt. Tuvok's databases and we will be sure to pass them along to the Captain. Thank you."

Kathryn stays quiet during the announcement but once he finishes she softly whispers to him with tears in her eyes, "thank you….daddy."


End file.
